Talk:Tomb Racer
I found out treasure only saves after you exit the room you collected it in; you can not collect a money bag and restart the room forever, expecting treasure to add up. You have to exit rooms for the treasure to save. You can do this with skeletons, though - Killing all skeletons in a room and restarting, even in unrated games. This enables the skeleton achievements to be achieved in one game (providing your opponents does not finish quickly). Vaatikitten 16:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Time "Brimstone Catacomb" is lower The time of "Brimstone Catacomb" is incorrect, I've done it in 1:42 and have still bronze, please check that time again Thanks Stompylomp 16:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) *OK, the time is bigger then 1:40, thats what I can confirm yet Stompylomp 19:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Is it me, or is the trivia section awfully full? Is really information about this being a game with rated games for members only needed? Vaatikitten 06:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Time on Ziggurat of Zest 30.90 seconds is a silver not a gold. PlqX 16:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yet 30.04 seconds IS a gold. PlqX 16:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Also done a little bit of testing and 30.14 Is also a gold. I also got silver at 30.24 so I am thinking its either 30.15 or 30.20 02:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Gold for Path of Penitence For Path of Penitence, I managed 1:22:10 with silver, which leads me to believe that the gold time for that temple is either 1:20 or 1:15. More testing is needed though. 19:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Managed a score of 1:18. I'm fairly confident now that the Gold medal is 1:15. 19:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : I got 1:16 on this level and got a gold medal. I believe it to be 1:17. 02:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Lies; I managed to gold Path of Penitence in 1:17:50. Vaatikitten 04:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: >_> Lil cloud 9 06:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Indiana Jones References Crystal Skull: Obviously. Don't Call Me Junior: Indy says this to his father every time he calls him "Junior." That Belongs in a Museum: Is said a few times in Holy Grail, by yound Indy to his pursuers apropos the Cross of Coronado, and to the same group of people, under the same circumstances, onboard the "Coronado," a ship off the Portuguese coast. We Named the Dog Oklahoma: Said in one of his interviews, and at the end of Holy Grail. Also, nearly exactly said when Indy's dad, at the end of The Last Crusade, said "We named the dog Indiana." Powers You Can't Possibly Comprehend: Said by Marcus Brody in Holy Grail, in a car. Devices of Lethal Cunning: The vocabulary used by Indy's father to refer to the three booby traps preceding the Grail. No, the Other Left!: Said in Temple of Doom, while Indy and Short Round are in the crusher, to Willie, looking for a release mechanism. Possibilites: Golden Grail: Possibly referring to the Holy Grail. Grave Robber: What Indy is often misunderstood to be by the ominous locals. Etruscan Vase: I'm sure this is mentioned somewhere, but not exactly sure when- if you have a way of seeing the films, check Raiders of the Lost Ark and Holy Grail in scenes where Indy is talking to Brody at his house. Not major, but I can be fairly sure that the idea for the name came from it. Silver Grail: Possible referring to the Holy Grail. Achievements in Solo Adventure mode? Are achievements available only in multiplayer? OrbFu 19:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Those for collecting treasure and for killing skeletons are. For the rest it's obvious. 19118219 Talk 15:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :The achievements related to the Solo Adventure are mostly members-only. 4 Silver Times, 4 Gold Times, All Silver Times, All Gold Times, Unlock 5 Caracters, Unlock 10 Caracters, Unlock All Caracters, Finish the Solo Adventure, finish a tomb without dieing, these are the descriptions related to Solo Adventure. Everything else, multiplayer. Death Messages Can anyone get the death messages for the game? It would be nice to have it.